


Ol' What's His Name

by Hellraiser4252



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellraiser4252/pseuds/Hellraiser4252
Summary: Oliver was man who others thought only loved acting. They never would have thought he was capable of acting as anything other than snobby. But here he is now staring into space with a look that just screamed love sick! And all because one guy complimented him on his acting!" Who exactly is this mystery guy" Hal asked, bewildered at his bro's action." He is Eros; swift in motion but memorable in actions. He is the one who shares this beautiful feeling of love  with whom ever he may come across. He is the keep of my heart, my romantic hero!" Oliver gripped his chest with a dopey smile."He's a guy who transferred here a week ago" Garth cleared things up with a deadpan expression at the actor's exaggeration.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Carter Hall, Oliver Queen/ Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The New Guy

Name: Beau Loupe   
Gender: Male  
Species: Human   
Nationality: French   
Age: 16  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Skin Tone: Chestnut Brown   
Hair Color: Black   
Personality: Kind, Loyal, Cheerful, Helpful, Cold ( to certain people),   
Heroic, Oblivious  
Occupation: Student   
Like: Books, Friends, All kinds of music, Sweets,   
Animals, Horror movies, Dressing up in cute clothes, Mixed Martial Arts   
Dislike: Bullying, Stereotypes, people looking down on him,   
Shouting, Pungent odors   
Friend: Bumblebee, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Jessica, Zatanna,   
Garth, Green Arrow, The Flash, Hawkman  
Enemy: Livewire, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Giganta  
Favorite Animal: Whale Shark  
Favorite Color: Baby Blue  
Favorite Food: Ratatouille   
Bio: Beau was raised by two loving fathers’, with his older sister and younger brothers’ in La Roque- Gageac. Beau is Deaf and uses hearing aids to be able to hear a little more clearly; this was due to being exposed to the flu in utero. He can hear a person's voice but not what they are saying, this led to him and his family learning ASL and LSF-since they could afford hearing aids at the time. Beau was ostrachized by children who thought he was odd, which also led to physical bullying his fathers’ showed him self- defence techniques to help with this. At the age of five he and his Family moved to America due to one of his fathers’ getting a job opportunity there, they moved to the city of Metropolis. Beau attended a different high school for a while, until his family moved to a different area and he started to attend Metropolis High School.


	2. Chapter 1: Accidentally in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovesick looks, taunts, and steamy romance books, what a day!! Oliver gets taunted then flustered all because a certain boy!

The Invincibros were in Sweet Justice joking around and talking, and working in Barry’s case. Barry was talking a mile a minute about something he and Barbra saw online the other day.

" I swear it was an octopus walking on land! And it used all of its' legs to scurry across the beach like it had done it a million times!" The speedster exclaimed as he waved his arms with excitement.

Hal snorted, " Yeah right dude! No way is some fish capable of walking on land. It's just impossible."

"Not exactly Hal. Some octopus are capable of walking on land. There's even a species that can-"   
Sadly Garth was cut off from his explanation by Oliver  
.  
" How is that impossible? You stop intergalactic crimes with aliens, yet you refuse to believe that an octopus can travel on land?"

" Look I just find it impossible that a water breathing creature can just suddenly decide to walk on land." The lantern replied defensively.

While they continued this conversation, the entrance door chimed as a customer walked in.

" Hello! How can I help you?" Barry quickly said. It was like a reflex at this point for the boy. However, this outburst made his friends turn to look at the person who entered.

Standing at the counter was a slim young man with smooth looking brown skin and curly shoulder length hair. He wore a baby pink hooded t-shirt that had a cat holding a bomb on it, light blue shorts with pink and blue sneakers. 

" May I please have a strawberry milkshake to go?" He asked in a melodic tenor voice. 

" Of course, coming right up!" The speedster then got to work.

"What is with that outfit?" Hal whispered to his friends.

" Hal don't be rude!" Garth hissed back. 

"Oh come on the guy's outfit makes him look like he just stepped out of candyland! I mean-"  
and before the jock could continue his small rant a loud clattering noise was heard.

The heroes looked and saw Oliver resting his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the table next to a tipped over milkshake. On his face was an expression one could only describe as the "Diana expression", the one the amazon reserved specifically for Steve Trevor. The newcomer looked shocked until he saw who caused the noise. Soon a large smile spread across their face.

"Oh my gosh, Ollie, how are you?" He greeted the archer quickly. 

This seemed to startle him out of his daze, though he still had that love stuck look on his face.  
" Beau, Fancy meeting you here!I'm great, fantastic even!"

" That's good to hear!" The boy, who's name is apparently Beau, chirped back.

Oliver just giggled stupidly.

Nothing was said after that, which made the situation even more awkward.

"Um, here's your order." Barry pushed the drink to the patron all while looking strangely at his friend. 

"Oh, thank you. See ya around Ollie." And with that they left. 

"S-see you!" He replied with an over enthusiastic wave that made his friends wince.

"What was that?" The rough voice of Carter spooked the others. They had almost forgotten he was there. 

"What was what?" Oliver raised a perfectly styled eyebrow at the avian fanatic. 

"Seriously dude? The whole love- struck look and the giddy tone in your voice was kinda weird." Hal leaned back in judgement.

"What "giddy" tone? I was speaking just fine."

Garth and Hal looked at one another before copying the pose the archer had a moment ago.

" Oh Beau, fancy meeting you! I'm great, fantastic even!" the lantern went first, trying to copy the shakespearean accent his bro had. 

“ S-see you!” the atlantean finished, copying the cringe inducing wave and stupid grin. 

The two then looked at each other and laughed along with Carter who had been trying to keep a straight face during the whole performance, Barry just watched with a big grin. Meanwhile the poor subject of such taunting was currently turning red and glaring at his so-called friends. 

“ Oh will you two just shut up!” with that said he turned away from them with a huff. 

“ Okay, okay we’re sorry, dude. But I have to ask what is with you and that guy? I have never seen you act like this before.” Hal asked first, truly curious by what inspired this attitude swap. 

Oliver glanced at the jock and turned back to him with a sigh. He looked a little sheepish when he started explaining. 

*Last Wednesday*

Oliver was in the auditorium on stage, he was reading a section from Hamlet. The reason he was doing this was for practice, because it is always important to polish your skills whenever you can. 

“ What a piece of work man is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty! In form, in moving, how express and admirable!” he exclaimed with a charming smile, though no one was there to see it. 

Suddenly another voice piped up, “In action, how like an angel!” 

Oliver looked and saw a slim young man dressed in a rainbow sweater, with a dark blue skirt, with matching rainbow socks and red converses. The young actor narrowed his eyes at the unwanted audience. This stranger dared to intrude on his practice, well he will not be out-shined.

“ In apprehension, how like a god!” 

“ The beauty of the world!” the boy countered, walking towards the stage.   
“ The paragon of animals!” Oliver walked towards the front of the stage, still glaring at the smiling stranger. 

“And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?” The boy’s voice was now soft as he spoke the last sentence. His eyes looking into Oliver’s, who noticed the raw emotion in them. 

The archer just stood there dumbfounded by what just happened. The other boy just stood there smiling at him, like he didn’t just shake the thespian to his core. 

Oliver soon snapped out of it, though, and hopped down from the stage. Looking up at the mystery boy since he was slightly taller than him. 

“I must admit you surprised me just now. I’ve never seen anyone at this school quote Shakespeare with so much emotion like me.” he admitted with a bored look that covered up his awe. 

“Thanks! I really like classical plays and stuff so when I heard you quoting it I got excited and started joining in. Sorry if I interrupted you though.” he smiled again but it didn’t fully hit his eyes. For some odd reason Oliver didn’t like that. 

“It’s fine, it is better to have an enthusiastic audience to perform for instead of an empty void.” he spoke with his usual dramatic flair. 

This made the boy’s real smile return, which the archer seemed to enjoy more. However, the smile quickly dropped and he gasped. 

“Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to introduce myself. I’m Beau Loupe, pleased to meet you.” he held out his hand towards Oliver. 

“I am Oliver Queen, actor extraordinaire! It is also a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Instead of a handshake Oliver just had just taken a dramatic bow. 

Beau looked at the other teen for a while before tittering at the other’s bravado.   
He truly was passionate, that is a good quality in people. As the minutes passed the two were now sitting on the stage and talking about various topics, until Oliver brought up a good question.

“So where exactly are you from, Beau? It's just- I’ve never seen you around school before.” 

“Well I used to actually go to a different school but my parents moved to a different area in Metropolis so I had to transfer. I actually came here this Monday.” 

“ Well I hope you have been finding everything alright so far.” 

“Everything has been great so far, actually. I’ve been meeting a lot of really nice people and so far I’m getting a hang of the layout of this place.” 

“I’m glad you haven’t experienced any problems so far. Heaven knows this place has some rough individuals always lurking about.” The actor shuddered at the reminder of the deranged bullies in this school. 

“Thanks for the warning, I’ll be sure to keep my eyes open. I’m glad to know you’re not only a great actor, but also a great guy too.” and with that the french man hopped off the stage. 

“I better be on my way. It was nice seeing you Ollie!” and with that they left. 

That only left young Oliver sitting there frozen at what he had just heard. Sure he had been told he was a great actor before but this time it was completely different. This Beau character had come waltzing in quoting the archer’s favorite playwright, then just started to casually start a conversation with someone he just met. That boy was odd, idiotic, interesting and...absolutely wonderful. 

A warm feeling started to spread all over his body and his heart started to flutter. He never thought he could feel this way about any of his school peers let alone a complete stranger. 

Suddenly, a smile that one can describe as cheesy spread across his face as he looked at the doors the beautiful figure left through with glittering eyes.

*Present day*

The rest of the group just sat there and watched their friend gaze into space with that stupid look on his face. 

People thought Oliver was a man who only loved acting. They never would have that he was capable of any other personality other than snobbish. Yet he was staring into space with a love sick look on his face. All because one guy complimented and his acting skills. 

"So this mystery guy is?" Hal trailed off looking for an answer.

"He is Eros; swift in motion but memorable in actions. He is the one who shares this beautiful feeling of love with whomever he may come across. He is the keeper of my heart, my romantic hero!" Oliver gripped his chest still smiling that dopey smile.

Garth rolled his eyes at the actor's exaggeration, "He's a transfer student who showed up last week. Seriously Hal, I thought you were paying attention."

"I was!... at certain parts." 

All the jock received was a blank look from friends that just showed disappointment.

"Not to be rude or anything Oliver but do you even know anything about this guy?" Barry asked, going around the counter to clean up the mess.

The actor just scoffed and crossed his arms, "Of course I do! We've talked more than once."

Carter just grunted with an implication that he doubted that.

"We have!" 

"Dude it's kinda hard to believe that you talked normally around that guy after what we just saw."

Oliver began to turn red again except this time he got up and left the shop.

He didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than being around those jerks.

He ended up in a small bookstore a couple of blocks away. Inside there were a few people in different sections searching for books with others already at the register. Oliver decided to take a look around and see if he could at least find something interesting while he was here. 

The hero ended up in the romance section looking through everything this place had. Some looked like they were just published, while others looked like something his grandmother would read. They had pictures of women being held in the arms of some muscular hunk on most of their covers. Each time he saw one of these he would roll his eyes and put it back.

‘Writers these days just seem to be copying each other's fantasy; just replace the pirate with a cowboy.’ he had thought, picking out another book. 

When he got a good look at the cover his eyes widened and he emitted a small gasp. 

On the cover there was a blond young man wearing a white, half opened, shirt, with tight black pants and knee length black boots, what completed the look was a black domino mask and brown leather gloves. In his free hand was a diamond necklace; this man seemed to be a thief in this book. Although this isn’t what caught his attention; what caught his attention was what was happening to the thief. 

The man had his arm grabbed by a strange cloaked man in a black half bird mask. It seemed the thief was trying to touch the man’s face from behind, only to be stopped. The blond also looked like he was about to be bent forward. The masked figure also had his arm wrapped around the thief’s chest, the hand almost inside of the white shirt. The expressions the two had were just the icing on the cake. The thief had a longing look, while the mystery man had a smirk on his.

On the bottom of the book in bright green cursive it said, The Nightingale. 

Oliver felt his heart starting to pound in his chest and his hands become a little sweaty. He felt parched and tried swallowing his own saliva to try and get rid of the dryness. It did not work. 

His imagination began going wild slightly and suddenly he was staring at himself, only he was in the thief’s position and Beau was in the mysterious bird man’s place. He shook his head trying to get rid of thought. Once it was gone, he looked at the book with embarrassment and uncertainty. What would he do if anyone saw him reading this? 

‘I have to put it back.’ 

Just as he was about to do so a voice called out, making him freeze in his place. 

“Ollie!” a certain french man beamed. 

“B-Be-Beau! You -here!”, what a pathetic response.

“Yeah I come here every once in a while to buy a book or two. But what are you doing here?” 

All the archer could do was giggle and stutter while keeping the scandalous book to his chest. The other boy saw the book but didn’t pry too much into what it was.

“Oh you came to get a book too! If you're done we could go to the front and pay for these.” 

In the end, Oliver let himself be taken by the hand and brought to the cashier; not that he was paying any attention to it, all of it was used on the angel in front of him. 

So that was how he ended up with an embarrassing book hidden inside his dresser, but hey at least he got to spend a little more time with his Beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was at least decent. Please be gentle I haven't written in a long time.


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is growing more flustered after purchasing the book. If that wasn't bad enough now Beau is happily chatting with his archrival. And suddenly a new opponent enters the ring. This day just keeps getting more and more stressful for some people, while others find it to be the best day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated classes and assignments keep me super busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A shadowy figure moved quietly inside the home they had entered. Even though the owners were not home it did not hurt to be cautious. 

They quietly moved from room to room, rummaging through drawers and jewelry boxes. Once they found what valuables they could they moved on to the silver candlesticks in the hallway. One of the windows had their curtains pulled back so the moonlight flooded in, revealing the figure to be Oliver dressed in black pants and boots with a white shirt and brown leather gloves, over his eyes was a black domino mask. He put the candlesticks in the satchel he carried with him, smirking.

However, the smirk fell once the light source was gone, the thief quickly turned around and saw what was blocking the moon. 

It was a man, slightly taller than him, standing in his usual cloak and mask, glaring at the scene before him. 

The cloaked man then lunged at Oliver and tried to punch him. The thief dodged and tried to strike the other with the silver candlestick. The Nightingale blocked with his arms and then kicked his legs out from underneath him. Before he could get up the masked man pinned him. 

“You should just give up Arrow. We both know how this will turn out.” the masked figure’s voice sounded stern but there was a hint of melancholy to it. 

“Oh I could but then I wouldn’t be able to play with you anymore.” The thief’s voice sounded haughty but the truth was in his words. This was the only way to get the man to notice him.

This beautiful creature would never give Oliver the time of day if the young heir was himself; no the only way he would notice him was if he was a rogue, a threat to the people. 

“Is that what all of this is to you?! Just some game?!” Nightingale’s sounded angered and hurt. But it didn’t make sense why he would think of this as anything more than some game of cat and mouse. It couldn’t be that this hero was hoping there was something more to all of this. 

‘ That is just wishful thinking, you fool.’ the thief just turned his head away.

“ Please do not look away from me, Oliver.” the usually cold voice was trembling with emotions, making Oliver whip his head forward and look at him with glistening eyes. 

“ You know who I am.” now his voice was quaking. He couldn’t believe that Nightingale knew who he was all this time and never turned him in. 

“Of course I did. Only a fool would not be able to recognize who those beautiful peridot eyes belonged to.” This caused the owner of said eyes to blush furiously. 

The hero then removed the hood of their cloak and their mask to reveal his Eros. He smiled softly at the thief and began to lean down. 

“ Truth be told, I actually thought this was the only way to even be near you. You are like the sun, radiant and glorious!” the smile began dropping, “ But sadly I know the tale of Icarus. I worried if I got to close you would reject me and I would be left falling into despair.” 

“You foolish, foolish man! What would ever make you think I would cast you aside! I had fallen in love with you, the minute our eyes met! You are all that is good in this world and I crave to be near your side!” tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Beau looked shocked and his cheeks turned slightly pink. Suddenly he smiled so widely and his eyes shone so bright. He embraced Oliver tightly.

"My beautiful little thief, my Adonis! I love you! I love you so, so much!" 

His heart was bursting joy. His love was confessing to him; he felt the same. 

"I love you too, my darling Eros, my romantic hero!"

The two lovers then sealed the affections with a kiss. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Oliver woke with a start, looked at the clock which read 6:30 am- looking that perfect wasn’t easy you know- and groaned. 

He did his usual morning routine, though he skipped breakfast, thinking of the dream and trying to forget it.

‘I never should have gotten that book, just staring at the thing messed with my head.’ 

When he arrived at school he immediately headed to his locker. Just as he was opening the door, he heard a familiar laugh. It was soft like tinkling bells and could make anybody's day brighten just from hearing it. 

He turned his head to the sweet sound and grinned, that is until he saw something he could only describe as horrifying. 

There he was, his beautiful Beau, smiling and laughing with his theatrical nemesis Zee Zatana. She was moving her hands energetically with a bright smile, making Beau smile back and do equally enthusiastic hand signs. Oh no, Oliver would not allow this.

He rushed over to where the two were and put on a fake bright smile. 

“ Zee, how lovely it is to see you!” he greeted with a sickly sweet tone. 

“ Oh hi Oliver.” Zatara greeted back in a bored tone. 

Beau turned around with a look of surprise on his face, though this became a smile very quickly as he greeted the actor.

“Hey Oliver! How are you today?”, The young archer felt like he would swoon just from hearing his love greet him so casually. However he had to get to the bottom of this little mystery. 

“Hello Beau, I am doing fine today. So what are you two doing?” He replied. 

“And why do you care?” the magician shot back.

“ That’s good to know. Me and Zee were just talking about a magic show she and her dad did recently. Some heckler got her father so worked up, he went on a two hour rant with Zatana trying to calm him down. I was saying how crazy it is because she is usually the one who gets upset about that sort of thing.” 

“Talking?” the thespian was confused now.

“Yes me and Beau and I were talking, using sign language.” Zee cut in, putting her hand on the Frenchman's shoulder causing him to look at her. 

“And you’re using sign language because?” He started to get nervous, he felt like he just screwed up. 

This had the heroine completely shocked and angry. 

“ Because Beau is deaf, you buffoon! Geez, some friend you are.” she glared at him, though Oliver was too mortified to fire back. How can he not realize that his darling Adonis was deaf. 

“ Oh Zee it’s fine, I never told Oliver because I forgot to bring it up and my hair is always covering my hearing aids. Besides remember when we first met, you thought I was being rude until my parents had to explain it to you.” Beau rejoined. 

This caused Zatara to turn away with a blush. However this caused Oliver to snap out of his guilt filled haze. 

“ Wait, Wait, Wait! How long have you two known eachother?” 

The magician just sighed, “ Since you’re not going to leave us alone until we tell you, we met when we were kids. Beau's family attended one of my dad’s magic shows, he wanted to stay and get an autograph and that’s when we met and the rest is history.”

“ We kept in contact through letters.” he added, trying to clear up any confusion.

Oliver just stood there shocked, his long time nemesis knew the love of his life. He just stood there staring into space making the two uncomfortable. 

“ Well I’m, uh, gonna go. See you later Beau.” and with that Zee left. 

“ See ya!”, Beau waved goodbye then turned back to the stunned archer. 

“Hey, Um, Oliver I am really sorry about not telling you. It kinda slipped my mind. You’re not upset are you?” 

“W-what?! No! I am not mad at all! It’s just-well-you-I...I’m sorry!” Oliver felt flustered.

“ It’s fine Ollie! You don’t have to apologize!” Beau smiled, then looked at the clock on the wall. 

“Looks like classes are going to start, see you around Ollie!” and with that the two separated. 

When the two split ways, the archer slapped his forehead with his palm and groaned. He looked completely ignorant; the fact that Zatana was there made it even worse. He should have asked more about Beau, how could he just completely forget to even talk about his french Adonis.   
Meanwhile, Beau had realized he forgot the book that was assigned for his English class and rushed to get it. He so far had managed to skillfully dodge most of the students in the way of his destination. 

‘Almost there! I’m almost there!’ he thought triumphantly. 

However, this did not last long as he soon slammed full force into somebody. 

“Argh!” 

“Hey!” 

Beau felt the wind get knocked out of him. He kneeled on the ground trying to catch his breath until he heard someone talking...well heard someone talking, though it sounded muffled, like his head was underwater. 

‘Oh no! Where did they land!?’ he started looking all over for his hearing aids while the person was still trying to talk to him. 

“ Excuse me! What the heck is your problem?!” The person was a male with dark yellow eyes and long brown hair. His outfit could only be described as classical prep with a sweater that matched his eyes. 

Beau decided he should probably answer the man; this way he can ease the man's obvious anger and probably get some help with his current predicament. He turned around and looked at the prep- since then he would be able to see what the man is saying. 

Yet when he looked at the man’s face he wasn’t talking, just staring at the young french man with wide and shining eyes. Now he was confused. The muffled sounds seemed like they were right near him, so how come this man suddenly stopped speaking.

He coughed awkwardly, “Um, hey. Sorry I didn’t respond to you sooner, it's just I’m trying to find my hearing aids.” as soon as he said that the boy was shaken from his trance. 

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Here let me help!” Before Beau could say anything, the young prep fell to his hands and knees and began searching. 

Since he had intended to ask for help, Beau decided not to argue and joined him on the floor. He felt dread building up inside him. What if he couldn’t find them? He didn’t want to bother his fathers’ with getting him new ones. 

Just as he was about to give up and face the fact they probably fell underneath something, he saw something light blue catch his eye. He made a dive underneath a nearby water fountaine and grabbed one of his hearing aids. He then clutched it to his chest like someone holding precious treasure. One down, one to go. 

The bell had rung signaling he was late but he didn’t care he needed to find that hearing aid. He then was startled from his focus when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and saw the other boy had a sad look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Beau was worried what could suddenly upset his current ally. 

“I found your other hearing aid.” 

“That’s great! where is it?” 

The prep pointed his thumb behind himself. This confused Beau who followed the appendage. When he saw what the other was gesturing to he immediately knew why he looked sad; I mean you would be too if the thing you needed was currently wedged deep underneath a vending machine.

‘It must have gotten kicked under there when people were rushing to class.’ he thought numbly. He felt overwhelmed, the one thing he dreaded happened.

Beau began to curl up, his head resting on his knees. He felt like he was going to cry but he tried to will down the tears. It felt ridiculous to cry over something like this.

Suddenly there was a quick tap on his shoulder. He uncurled and saw the prep with a warm smile on his face and something in his other hand. 

“ My hearing aid!” the french man exclaimed in pure shock and joy. He quickly grabbed the other hearing aid then placed both of them in. He smiled at the man and hugged him tightly.

“ Merci! Merci beaucoup!” 

“ Je t’en prie.” he replied sounding flustered.   
Beau quickly removed himself from the man and gave him a wide eyed look. Though he quickly snapped out of it and smiled even wider. 

“I mean it, I really appreciate the help. My name is Beau Loupe, by the way.” 

“ Thaal. Thaal Sinclair.” The prep said suddenly sounding more confident. 

Beau just grinned, until he looked at the clock, he was ten minutes late for class! 

“Oh my gosh! I’m late and I still haven’t gotten my book for class yet!” he panicked a bit, not as badly as before though. 

“ What class are you supposed to be in right now?” Thaal suddenly asked. 

“ English in room 119.” Beau replied.

“Wow, What a coincidence so am I!” the prep exclaimed with obvious delight. “ How about you get the book and I walk with you to class? That way we can both explain why we were late” 

“That’s a great idea! Don’t worry I won’t take long.” the french man replied as he ran to his locker. 

When he was sure the darling boy was gone, a dopey smile grew on Thaal’s face. He then swooned but he didn’t hit the floor. Instead he fell onto a fancy chaise lounge, composed entirely of yellow energy with hearts of the same color floating above him. 

‘The minute my eyes met his, my heart started racing! I completely forgot what I was going to say to him, it felt like the moment I opened my mouth nothing but nonsense would come out. I feel warm and I’m trembling all over! Even though I didn’t exert myself, I feel out of breath; like I just ran a marathon just by talking with him! Is this what I think it is?! Is this love?!’ 

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of rushing footsteps. He quickly dissipated the heart and furniture and put on a much more friendlier smile. 

“Okay I got the book, let’s go!” the beauty grinned. He then grabbed the preps hand and began racing to class. 

When their hands touched it was like Thaal was struck by lightning, he never wanted it to end.   
‘Oh yes, it is love!’ he cheered in his mind. He looked at the back of Beau’s head and suddenly his smile went from dopey to sinister. ‘Beau Loupe, you will be mine.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a character info page, I hope its okay. I am new here and I hope my story goes well later on.


End file.
